


Doctor Strange and the Misuse of Magic

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, IronStrange, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: (Day Two: Magic/Science)Stephen gets a call while he's trying to study spells and Tony's not happy with him when he picks up.





	Doctor Strange and the Misuse of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *joins a Ship Celebration Week to encourage (read force) me to be productive*  
> Also Me: *has five unfinished multi chapter fics on AO3*  
> Still Me: *was working on an AntFalcon fic daily*  
> Why Me: I can do this.  
> This is Me: *did not plan anything ahead of time despite knowing the week was coming up* Fuck me.
> 
> This is what you get. I'm sorry.
> 
> PS, MCU has Stephen born in New York, but his comic book counterpart is from Philly. So for the sake of this fic--and maybe another--Stephen is from Philly.

"Stephen," Wong frowned, "Pick up your phone, this is the third time someone's called you."

"What ever happened to we can't lose focus on studying?" the aforementioned man teased while turning the page of the ancient text he'd been reading.

"That was before Tony Stark gave you a cell phone and the Avengers started blowing up your phone for the past eight minutes."

"I'm sure it's not all the Avengers, and it can wait. I'm much more interested in learning how to conjure up illusions. You know, you could give me some pointers. It would definitely speed this process up."

The Chinese man gave him an unimpressed look, "Mastering the Mystic Arts requires patience. Just like being a good friend and ally requires you to pick up your phone before I throw it at you."

After a few seconds the ringing ceased and the Sorcerer Supreme looked pleased with himself before returning to the spell book in front of him. No sooner did the chiming end that the object started to ring again. Stephen could feel Wong glaring at him from across the table. An expression, while the younger man was quite familiar with, was nevertheless intimidating after all these years spent together.

Stephen's eyes flicked over the screen of his phone where the name Anthony Stark and a picture of the handsome inventor smiling up at him illuminated the screen. With his left arm braced against the inside of his book to hold his place, he pressed the Call button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Tony, what a coincidence. I was just thinking of-"

"Stephen Vincent Strange, I swear to God, Odin, and Thor's dead, evil sister that if you don't stop using portals to dump your dirty laundry into my room and steal my clothes I'm going to strangle you with your cloak."

A smirk curled at the corner of the sorcerer's lips. He excused himself from the table to take his phone call in the empty courtyard.

"My love, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, I installed a camera in my room and had FRIDAY do 'round the clock surveillance-"

"Kinky," Stephen laughed.

"Down, boy. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a _Chad_ , I have video evidence of you opening a portal to my room, dumping your laundry in my hamper, then jumping out of said portal to take my clean clothes and go back home."

"You're accusing me of an awful lot."

"I have evidence! Look, I let it slide because I figured sitting on a mountain washing your clothes in a tub can't be easy."

"We have a laundry room, Tony. We're not savages," the doctor smiled sadly to himself.

"But you're stealing my favourite clothes! I cross the line at missing my lucky boxers I wore when the Giants won the Superbowl in '87."

"You can have those back then, I'm an Eagles man myself."

"Ugh, no wonder you and Rhodey get along," Tony complained.

"He's a smart man."

"Anyways, I'm missing my lucky boxers and my red MIT sweatshirt. I'd like them back."

"You have another MIT sweatshirt, I saw it, wear that one."

"Well A, it's the principle of the matter."

Stephen kicked a rock, "Duly noted."

"And B, it has sentimental value. Rhodey bought it for me because I lost my father's credit card and I really wanted it. It was the first gift he ever gave me, I'm very attached to it. I even got him the same one when I got a new card."

The sorcerer pictured it, fifteen year old Tony with his skinny army slung around a youthful Rhodey, maybe only James back then. He could see the two of them walking into the MIT school store, putting on caps and spinning a keychain stand. Then the way Tony's warm brown eyes lit up upon seeing the simple sweatshirt and that look on his face that meant he saw something he wanted. In Stephen's daydream, the teens are both a little drunk from whatever frat party they left. He can imagine Tony with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes wearing the sweater he doesn't have the money for and his best friend gallantly offering to buy it for him.

"All right, if it means that much to you, I'll come by later to give it back," he replied sincerely.

A content sigh traveled through the receiver, "Thank you, babe."

They said their goodbyes and Stephen hung up to return to the library.

* * *

Cold air hit Tony like a freight train, he turned his head to see his lover jumping out of the portal with a bag slung over his shoulder. The Avenger's brows raised at the other man's attire. Now, Stephen didn't usually wear his cloak when he came to visit Tony, but he usually showed up in more than Tony's lucky boxers and his MIT sweatshirt. He dropped his bag after the portal closed. Tony had a sneaking suspicion that a medley of their dirty laundry was in it. 

"You know, when I said I wanted my clothes back, this isn't what I meant."

"Tough luck, Tony," Stephen grinned, "I'm giving you a chance to take them back."

"Oh? What do I have to do?" the older brunet sat up in his bed.

The sorcerer made his way to the bed until his knees bumped into the mattress. He stood there, hands resting casually on his hips and his grin shifted just slightly to look wicked.

"Take what's yours."

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Hope you guys enjoyed my first crack at IronStrange, it's my first time writing for both of them, so I'm hoping their banter didn't come off too mean. I was going for sarcastic, biting humour but I was worried it'd be too harsh. Tbh, I thought my first Doctor Strange fic would be Strordo bc that's my Strange OTP and Mordo is my husband who I'm willing to share with him. Oh well, I made my bed. And so did Tony. ;))))))) Eww. I shouldn't talk like that about my dad. 
> 
> Also, I'm s o sorry about the quality of this fic. I just wrote it today and I didn’t have any time to properly read it over before posting it to check for grammar bc my process is write the fic, check it over the next day after a minimum of four hours of sleep. I did not do that bc it's almost midnight and I really wanted to do one day on time and I'm hella determined.
> 
> Anyways, be a dear and do the usual, kudos, bookmark, comment stuff. If the odds are in my favour, I'll be seeing y'all tomorrow with another fic. Who knows, I'm really trying to be productive here. Take care, babies. Keep reading fics ignoring all the angst from Infinity War! 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
